


The Wrong Russian

by Flyingintospace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some unknown reason Ovechkin is ignoring Sidney at the All-Star Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Russian

Sidney's gloved hand tightened on his stick as Ovechkin completely ignored him once again, passing the puck to McDavid instead.

As the three of them sped towards Lundqvist, McDavid, who was completely oblivious to what was going on, sent the puck across to Sidney. Sidney had a chance to score but then again it was the rookie's first All-Star game so instead of shooting the puck, as Lundqvist expected, he passed the puck back to McDavid who fired it past the goalie for his third goal of the game.

He threw his hands in the air as Ovechkin caught him in a bear hug slamming both of them against the boards.

By the time Sidney got over to that side of the ice though they were already skating away.

Sidney scowled slightly at the retreating number eight.

He wasn't used to being ignored by the big Russian, not that he should have minded. After all he hadn't really wanted to be on the same team as Ovechkin, much preferring to play against him. But fate had thrown the two of them together once more.

Someone bumped against Sidney's shoulder, interrupting his thoughts and he looked over to find Geno giving him a knowing look.

"Don't look so serious Sid," he said, of course he had been chosen by the other team. "You beating us, should be smiling."

Sidney obliged, flashing a smile at Geno.

For the rest of the period however Geno seemed to make it his mission to but himself in between Ovechkin and McDavid, forcing Ovechkin to either involve Sidney or play the puck himself. And Ovechkin seemed to choose the latter more often than not.

The period came to an end with Sidney's team up by four but Sidney had had enough and pulled Ovechkin away from the rest once they got to the locker room. "What's your problem?" Sidney demanded.

"Nothing. I have no problems. I am problemless." Ovechkin informed him, pulling his arm from Sidney's grasp.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" Sidney demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Ovechkin said, turning away from Sidney and heading to his stall.

Sidney wasn't giving up with out a fight though and followed him. "Yes you are," Sidney said. "Now tell me why!"

Ovechkin glowered at Sidney with a glare that might have scared away a lesser man but Sidney had been dealing with Ovechkin for long enough now that he didn't waiver. Ovechkin sighed. "You ignore me, I ignore you."

"When did I ignore you?" Sidney was confused. He may not have liked Ovechkin but he found it difficult to purposely ignore anyone.

"Before season start. I wanted to throw surprise party for Zhenya. I stole his phone to get your number but you never answer my texts," Ovechkin accused, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Before the season started? You've been mad at me for months for not answering a text I never got?" Sidney demanded.

"You got it. My phone said you read it."

"I did not!" Sidney insisted. "What did this alledged text say?"

"Umm, guys," a voice belonging to Kessel said. But Sidney ignored him, intending to get an answer first.

"It asked you to call me about party but you never did, Crosby," Ovechkin said.

"Hey!" Kessel exclaimed from beside them.

Both turned to look at him and he faltered under the stares from the two. "I think that I actually got that text. I didn't know who it was from so I just deleted it."

"Why would you have gotten the text?" Sidney asked at the same time that Ovechkin said, "Why would you not text that it was wrong number?"

"Because I didn't?" Kessel told Ovechkin. "I have no idea how he got my number."

"How would you have gotten his number?" Crosby asked.

"I was in hurry," Ovechkin shrugged. "Must have took wrong number."

Sidney shook his head and wandered over to his own stall as Ovechkin began to lecture Kessel on proper texting etiquette.

The last period was completely different than the first two as Ovechkin apparently had forgiven Sidney and was no longer ignoring him, making Sidney wish that perhaps he hadn't forced the issue.

Apparently though an angry Ovechkin was a more productive player as they lost the game by two goal.

Sidney was exhausted from being in Ovechkin's overwhelming personality by the end of the game and was grateful when he met up with Geno

"You fix things I see," he said.

"He was mad that I didn't text him back last summer," Sidney said.

"Why he have your number Sid?" Geno looked concerned.

"He stole it from your phone," Sidney said. "Except he actually stole Kessel's number and he didn't answer him back."

Geno laughed, "See what happens when you play with wrong Russian? We must ensure this never happens again." Geno said, with a nod. "I would never ignore you."

"I know," Sidney couldn't hide the fond smile that appeared on his face. "But is there anyway you could get Ovechkin to return to ignoring me? I think that I've changed my mind about this being a bad thing."

Geno laughed but shook his head. "Is doubtful. I would just accept it."

"Now let's go drink the rookie under the table," Geno said gesturing to where Ovechkin stood with McDavid and Hall.

"You know he's underage right?" Sidney protested. "I don't really think that we should be encouraging this."

Geno interrupted him with a laugh and pulled Sidney along despite his halfhearted protests.


End file.
